


Theos accidental declaration of love

by rayjey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayjey/pseuds/rayjey
Summary: So Theo said the worst thing he could do in this scenario.“Liam I love you but what the fuck is going on?”He regretted it the moment he said it, he really hadn't meant to.It just sort of slipped out, he could feel his heart beating faster and he knew Liam felt it too.“You love me?”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Theos accidental declaration of love

Theo hadn't meant to tell Liam he loved him really.  
He was just coming over to Liam's house to ask if they could hang out.  
He wanted to make Liam help him with an English essay, he really didn't like English it was pointless.  
Okay maybe he also wanted some kisses, but that was fair Liam was his boyfriend.

But from outside of the house he heard voices Liam, Scott and Stiles.  
They were very loud and arguing about something purple.

“But it's not coming off,” 

Stiles said, and he sounded kind of shrill. Theo could smell the frustration on him from outside of the house.  
So when he opened the door he was cautious.  
What met him was Stiles laying on the floor covered in what seemed to be purple paint.  
All of him was this deep purple colour even the hair and nails, everything except his hair.  
Scott was very clearly trying to get the colour out of Stiles's hair with shampoo, but it had just made his hands light purple.

So Theo said the worst thing he could do in this scenario.

“Liam I love you but what the fuck is going on?”

He regretted it the moment he said it, he really hadn't meant to.  
It just sort of slipped out, he could feel his heart beating faster and he knew Liam felt it too.

“You love me?”

Liam's voice was soft and quiet. The confusion was visible on his face and in his scent.  
Theo could smell him, over the usual scent of Liam there was confusion.  
The confusion was better than resentment, they had only been going out for a while and this was way too quickly.  
Theos cheeks grew hot and he stared at anywhere but Liam. The ceiling for example was very interesting, white.

“Well uhmm”’  
He began to say, he honestly didn't know what he was going to say but Liam interrupted him.

“I love you too”  
Liam said, his heartbeat was steady he wasnt lying.  
It was like someone had poured liquid happiness all over Theos brain.  
Liam loved him, loved him.  
It was like his brain was made out of mush just filled with the fact that Liam loved him.

"good, I mean"  
He said because sentences didn't make sense anymore.

“I'm gonna kiss you know”

Liam said, he was still smiling it was blinding. Theo nodded,  
“that's a good idea”

Then Liam's lips were on his, they had done this many times before.  
But this felt different soft, Liam's hands were in his hair, and Theo put his hands on his waist.  
He smiled into the kiss.  
This was what he wanted, Liam scent and kisses.

They were rudely interrupted by Stiles who Theo had forgotten about.

“Well this has been great but me and Scotty are leaving two to smush or whatever”  
Then he dragged Scott with him by the purple hand.  
Scott sent Liam a tell-me-what-is-going-on-later look.  
Then he let himself be dragged out of the door.  
Theo made sure they were out of the way before kissing Liam again this time rougher.  
Liam's hands were in his jeans and Theo smiled.

  
Later that night as they lay in bed together, Liam's head heavy on Theos chest.  
He finally remembered why he had told Liam he loved him.  
“Liam,” he said

“Yes Theo”  
He replied not even bothering to move his head.  
"Why were Stiles covered in purple paint?"

Liam didn't say anything.  
"I love you" 

Liam said again, he had done so many time over the evening but he didn't seem to want to stop. He hadn't answered the question but it didn't matter

“And you love me”

He snicked and then he really laughed.  
“Im in love with you”  
“I think that has been established”  
He said and kissed the top of Liam's head.  
He really was happy even if Stiles being covered in purple paint in Liam's living room wasn't exactly how he wanted his first I love you to be.  
“But why purple?”

He asked and Liam groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
